Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Rumble Ball Sì e mi hanno caricato di compiti quindi non sono riuscito a scrivere. Passate buone vacanze =)? Ho in mente di creare la pagina "Rumble Ball" e oggi, mentre ci lavoravo sopra ho deciso di non slavare la pagina per via che c'è questo inconveniente: spiegando solamente cosa sia la Rumble Ball la pagina viene parecchio corta e quindi avevo deciso di metterci le forme che Chopper può avere assumendo questo farmaco ma ho visto che nella pagina Tonytony Chopper ci sono già e quindi, se li avessi scritti, si sarebbero ripetuti dei concetti già scritti. Potrebbe andare bene se venissero ripetuti? Inoltre volevo aggiungere una galleria di immagini che mostrino i vari stadi di Chopper (ho già tutte le immagini) da mettere sulla pagina Rumble Ball. Ciao e fammi sapere! Axel 8 Ok grazie per la spiegazione! Avrei però una proposta da farti: in una wiki dove lavoro se necessario ripetiamo gli stessi concetti in più pagine in modo che chi legge la pagina non debba far lunghe ricerche per la wiki per trovare le informazioni che cerca così ti dico: potremmo far rimanere anche nella pagina Chopper le sue forme dopo che ha ingerito la Rumble Ball così, sia per chi legga la pagina Tonytony Chopper e sia per chi legga la pagina Rumble Ball, avrà tutte le informazioni sott'occhio. Axel 8 ps. domani creerò la pagina, oggi farò un bozzetto sul computer perchè sono impegnato al pomeriggio e adesso mi devo mettere avanti sempre per la scuola. Ciao! Stò continuando a scrivere sulla bozza sul mio pc perchè in questi giorni non riesco a creare la pagina per via della scuola (verifiche a go go evvai! =().Axel 8 Ho creato la pagina in modo ancora diverso da quello che avevo impostato sul pc. Potrebbe andare bene così? Ah e in che categoria va messa la pagina? Axel 8 Come da wikipedia? Le azioni che compie chopper le ho prese dalla sua pagina su questa wiki. Controllo perchè prima non ci avevo guardato su wikipedia. Axel 8 Ho controllato e ti dico: la sezione degli attacchi di Chopper è identica a quella di wikipedia. Io non avevo controllato ed ho dato per buono le cose scritte sulla pagina di Chopper ocsì le ho copiate e rimontate in modo diverso. Se vuoi posso riscrivere alcuni attacchie e le forme con sinonimi e in modo diverso da non sembrar preso da wikipedia. Axel 8 Ok! Allora comincerò a tradurre dall'inglese le pagine, ce ne è una in particolare dalla quale vuoi che inizi? Axel 8 Ok! Inizio subito! Axel 8 Volevo chiederti: ho copiato la tabella della Rumble Ball dalla wiki inglese ma, ad un certo punto, loro hanno messo "english name" che compare come "ename" nei dati della tabella. Io volevo metterci "iname" nel senso di "nome italiano" ma non esegue questo comando. Sapresti dirmi perchè? Axel 8 Ciao! Ho finito di copiare la pagina delle Rumble Ball, dimmi se può andare bene. La successiva che forrei fare sarebbe Nami. Axel 8 Ok ci guarderò per il futuro per la tabella! Adesso elimino le varie mosse di Chopper mettendo però un'avviso (come nella wiki inglese) di andare a guardare la pagina di Chopper per le varie abilità. Axel 8 Ciao! Ok, infatti pure io faccio poco. Vorrei proporti: se io ti do una grossa mano qui sopra tu poi potresti aiutarmi nell'altra wiki? ps. il template l'ho controllato con quello della wiki inglese ma non ci trovo errori, magari possiamo chiederlo ad una utente di wikia inglese. Ce ne deve essere una anche per questa wiki! Ah poi un altra cosa: se devo tradurre le informazioni dalla wiki ho bisogno di ristrutturare le pagine esistenti (vedi Nami). Vuoi che le riscriva da capo o aggiunga solamente le informazini mancanti? Axel 8 Ok, se hai bisogno per il template ti darò una mano! Per le pagine: è una bella sfida personale! L'accetto volentieri e sono pronto a sfacchinare! Però, mentre tradurrò le pagine, ti chiedo di non modificarle o annullare alcune azioni. Potresti fare le modifiche a fine traduzione che io ti annuncerò sul tuo profilo. Ciao, ci sentiamo! Domani inizio Nami! Axel 8 Ciao, credo ci sia un problema con la pagina Categoria:Template, perchè in quella catgoria ci sono anche pagine che non sono template. Quest'errore penso sia dovuto che nei codici di alcuni teplates presenti in quelle pagine, quando viene iserita la categoria del template con il codiceCategory: se non è inserito all'interno di allaro viene considerato codice parte del template, quindi viene interpretato come "aggiungi l'articolo dove viene inserito questo template a questa categoria". Bisogna ricordarsi che tutto ciò al i fuori di viene considerato parte del template. Però nonostante abbia corretto i template e le pagine (come Pirati di Cappello di paglia) non risulti nella categoria template, nalla pgina Categoria:Template non sono state rimosse. Sai il motivo? Ho creato alcuni template utili qua copiandoli dalla wiki inglese e anche la categoria per i candidati alla rimozione. Solo gli amministratori possono rimuovere le pagine quindi dacci pure un'occhiata. Ciao, mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto da amministratore: c'è un problema con il Template:Pirati di Rufy ed in generale su quelli basati sul Template:Template, cioè che le tabelle non sono espandibili (o meglio rimangono sempre espanse e non si riducono). Ho contattato YazzyDream e mi ha risposto questo. Perciò serve che un amministratore aggiorni quel codice. Prova ad aggiornarlo e vedi se il problema viene risolto. Grazie. Ah un altra cosa, una volta risolto quel bug dei template che aggiungevano le pagine alla categoria template, ho capito che per togliere quelle pagine aggiunte per sbaglio dal codice dei template, basta aggiornarle, cioè fare una qualsiasi modifica e salvare la pagina. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 12:34, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Nami Ho cominciato a tradurre Nami. I periodi non sono collegati bene tra loro (per esempio troppe ripetizioni e troppe frasi corte). Sto solamente traducendo per filo e per segno. Una volta finito ricollegherò bene tra di loro le varie frasi in modo da creare un periodo corretto. Ti chiedo se puoi evitare modifiche su quella pagina per il momento. Axel 8 Non ho capito come tradurre questo pezzo: ﻿He later also specified in an SBS that Nami's under bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US. However, her breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in one of the movies). potresti aiutarmi? Axel 8 Ottimo! Grazie Mille! Non la inserirò come mi hai detto perchè è solo una curiosità in più non rilevante. Axel 8 Hai fatto bene a togliere quella parte da Nami perchè, sinceramente, sembrava un po' da "pervertiti" e, inoltre, non aggiungeva informazioni importanti al personaggio. Axel 8 Alla fine il template si è rimesso a posto da solo...Axel 8 Ciao Meganoide! Domani ricomincio a tradurre! Axel 8 Ottimo! Scrivere una pagina che ti piace è il metodo giusto per darti la carica XD! Non vorrei deluderti ma...la pagina di Nami è parecchio lunga da tradurre (e io sono forse un po' lento) e ci vorrà un po' prima che la finisca. Tu hai letto o stai leggendo i manga di One Piece? Leggi qualche fumetto (oltre a PK)? Axel 8 Ok incollo in inglese tutto ciò che manca! Visto che mi darai una mano se vuoi io te la potrò dare per la pagina che vorrai fare. Una cosa sulla storia di One Piece: io conosco la storia fino a Skypea grazie ai manga che stò comprando invece consco i fatti accaduti ad Impel Down grazie all'anime. L'isola degli uomini pesce compare dopo la lunga battaglia a la Sede Centrale della Marina? Axel 8 ps. gli inglesi hanno cambiato impostazione della pagina. Devo crearla pure io così? Ho creato una pagina speciale dove ho messo quello che stò traducendo, in modo da non creare confusione sulla pagina di Nami. Axel 8 Ok! Axel 8 Credo che gli utenti della wiki inglese non abbiano letto con attenzione il manga. C'è scritto che Nami è una specie di "vigliacca" cioè se la svigna nelle situazioni di pericolo. Può essere vero visto che in alcuni casi manda Zoro o Rufy a combattere al posto suo ma non l'ho vista fare dietro-front ad Alabasta e a Enies Lobby. Axel 8 Yep scusami per gli errori! Spesso mi capita quando scrivo di invertire due lettere oppure di saltarne una. Adesso strutturo la pagina come mi hai richiesto. Axel 8 Template Ciao Meganoide, ho intenzione di creare un template a comparsa (come puoi vedere da qui), ma, andando a scrivere il codice, il sistema lo riconosce come una normale tabella. La mia domanda è: come mai? Andando a provare su altre wikia ho notato che effettivamente il template funziona, cosi ho pensato che la classe "collapsible" fosse forse inattiva, ma no sono sicuro di ciò.-- . 16:52, mar 16, 2011 (UTC) Comparsa Forse ho capito come fare. Devo solo sapere una cosa: tu hai accesso al mediawiki di questa wikia?-- . 14:59, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) :Il mediawiki è un namespace e serve per modificare la wikia, ma altro non so dirti, non ho mai amministrato nessuna wikia...-- . 18:18, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Ciao Meganoide! Domani mi rimetto a tradurre! Axel 8 : : Ok allora continuiamo a non comprenderci: io l'immagine l'ho messa ad inizio capoverso. Perchè non va bene quella posizione? L'immagine non l'ho caricata 2 volte sulla stessa pagina perchè la seconda era quella già presente sulla pagina inglese, io ho caricato la stessa immagine con lo stesso nome e, subito, è comparsa pure quella che era già presente. Un'altra cosa: ho ricontrollato il manga ed avevo caricato l'immagine con il nome inglese per questo motivo: gli attacchi presenti nell'immagine sono "Heatball" "Coolardball" e "Thunderball" quindi come titolo ho lasciato direttamente "Climatact balls" senza tradurlo in "Climatct palle (oppure "sfere")". Vuoi che la ricarichi con un nome in italiano? Axel 8 : : Non so se l'abbia spostata Levithan. Io mi ricordavo di averla messa ad inizio capoverso proprio come l'ho ritrovata oggi. Forse mi starò sbagliando ma un errore del genere non avrei dovuto ripeterlo dopo i lunghi discorsi che abbiamo avuto. Vuoi che ricarichi l'immagine con un nome italiano? Axel 8 : : Ok! La prossima volta caricherò i file con il minuscolo! Grazie per aver sostituito la foto! Ti chiedo un favore: nella pagina di Nami ho scritto "Bini fa un discorso al suo popolo" "Fa" non è un gran verbo da poter utilizzare. Avresti un sinonimo? Axel 8 : Qui c'è qualcosa che non va: io sono ritornato sulla pagina che avevo completato e le immagini le ho visualizzate esattamente ad inizio capoverso! Continuo a non capire perchè tu non le visualizzi. Axel 8 : : : Secondo te io sono uno di quei tipi che vandalizza le pagine solo perchè gli viene detto che verrà bannato o perchè viene rimproverato per gli errori che fa? Sbagli di grosso! Io quello non sono io e, inoltre, non mi permetterei di vandalizzare pagine. Mi chiedo solo perchè quell'utente abbia modificato la mia area di discussione. Inoltre so bene come funziona una wiki e che vandalizzare una pagina non serve a niente. Sì Ace l'avevo messo nella pagina di Nami. Ho solo messo che dona a Rufy la Vivre Card. Axel 8 Ti dimostro pure che io non sono quell'utente: il collaboratore anonimo che ha modificato Nami http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/93.151.53.84 sono io. Se per caso hai un rilevatore di IP ti dico già che sono emiliano e l'IP lo può confermare. Axel 8 : : Scuse accettate. Vedrò di stare più attento a non scrivere i verbi al futuro. Il problema sulle visualizzazioni delle immagini invece non riesco a capire quale sia. Axel 8 : Ciao Meganoide! Ti chiedo di perdonarmi se in queste ultime due settimane ho scritto veramente poco ma ho avuto due settimane molto pesanti a scuola. Da domenica ricomincerò a scrivere decentemente! Axel 8 Nami No, è giusto quello che ho scritto. Ho sbagliato a dire che ciò riguardo a Gan ma la sequenza è questa: Knok Up Stream, piccola esperienza mare bianchissimo, incontro con Gan, incontro con vecchietta e poi raggiungono Skypiea. Ho il manga sottomano e non stò sbagliando. Riscrivo da capo quello che avevo scritto. Sapresti dirmi a che punto è arrivata la saga di One Piece attualmente? Axel 8 Ah sì l'ho riletto pure io adesso che Gan spiega che il primo fischio è gratis e gli altri a pagamento. Invece quella della pressione non l'avevo ben capita ed ho scritto più o meno ciò che dice Gan, più tardi la correggo! Mentre scrivo do solamente una veloce riletta alle parti che mi sembrano più fondamentali e devo aver saltato dei pezzi. Ah finalmente è apparso Fisher Tiger! Mi ricordo che ne aveva parlato Boa Hancock nella puntata dove spiegava il suo passato a Rufy. Se mi dai il link te ne sono grato, con la ristampa sono arrivato fino al numero 37 (il 37 non l'ho ancora letto ma ho visto che si parla del passato di Franky (in parte)) e i numeri ristampati finora, se non sbaglio, sono arrivati al numero 39 o 40, quindi arrivo alla domanda: su quel sito quali manga di One Piece vi sono? Ah e per curiosità: secondo te Rufy si scontrerà con Fisher Tger, oppure farà amicizia con lui? Axel 8 ps. stasera continuo Nami. RE Da ora proverò a scrivere solo un messaggio alla volta :P. Allora, il template dell'immagine casuale posso facilmente renderlo più piccolo. Il problema è che non riesco ad affiancare più template. Comunque se annulli la mia ultima modifica al template immagine casuale dovresti ottenerne uno più piccolo. EDIT: Non devi annullare l'ultima modifica ma devi riportare tutto alla versione "14:17, apr 12, 2011" -- . 12:00, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sui colori ci posso provare, ma non posso garantirti nulla. Comunque ti faccio notare che questa wiki è stata visitata da minimo 40 persone da ieri :-) Questi dati non sono niente male :P-- . 13:01, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Mi sembra un'ottima idea :-) Comunque non serve usare un template diverso ogni volta, basta semplicemente aggiornare il template "Sondaggio" e spostare il vecchio sondaggio in una pagina che chiameremo Onepiecewiki:Vecchi sondaggi. Ricorda di non omettere il "Onepiecewiki:" all'inizio, dato che andiamo a modificare il namespace, appunto, onepiecewiki e non principale. Ah, posso benissimo occuparmi io sia dell'articolo che del sondaggio della settimana ^^ Ah, c'è per caso qualcosa che mi sono dimenticato di fare?-- . 17:01, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Aggiungo subito altre immagini. E Axel8 lo stimo tantissimo, ma non so il perchè :P-- . 17:29, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Richiesta Ho una richiesta da farti, ma puoi sentirti liberissimo dal dire di no :) Potresti farmi admin? Non lo faccio per andare in delirio d'onnipotenza, ma solo perchè penso che con i poteri di amministratore potrei aiutare di più, riuscendo, infatti, anche a modificare il namespace "Mediawiki".-- . 17:57, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) :Non preoccuparti, la mia era una richiesta, diciamo così, rimandabile. Il mediawiki sarebbe ciò che regola la wiki, pagine come questa: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css -- . 19:16, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Re Meglio lasciarlo. Non andiamo, infatti, a modificare il namespace principale (COme puoi vedere da questa pagina), andiamo, invece, a modificare il namespace, appunto, One Piece Wikia. Non so se mi sono spiegato, in tal caso dimmelo, che cercherò di essere più chiaro: questi argomenti sono abbastanza complicati :P-- . 12:51, apr 14, 2011 (UTC) Nami Ok scusami, non scriverò più le parti che non centrano con Nami a meno che non sia proprio necessario. Però se mi mettessi a tradurre solamente ciò che c'è scritto in inglese la pagina verrebbe troppo povera di concetti, se commetto meno errori possibili posso scrivere come ho sempre fatto cioè non traducendo parola per parola ma solamente seguire il filo del discorso? [[Utente:Axel 8|Axel 8 E' la più lunga perchè ho scritto ben più roba di quel che vi era nella versione inglese. La versione inglese è più riassunto che spiegazione della trama così avevo deciso di integralra un po'. Mi è sembrato giusto in quanto la pagina ha scopo informativo. Axel 8 Ok grazie! Axel 8 Con la storia sono alla saga dell'isola degli uomini pesce (esattamente al flashback di Jinbe) ma purtroppo le mie conoscenze inglesi sono alquanto lacunose :P Vedrò cosa posso fare, ma non garantisco nulla...-- . 21:33, apr 24, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide! In questa lista http://whiteclick.splinder.com/post/20484075/One+Piece+Anime ci sono tutti gli episodi pubblicati in Italia dell'anime di One Piece ma ho notato che ci sono delle saghe che nel manga non sono presenti. Quei "pezzi" di saga devono essere aggiunti alle relative pagine dei personaggi o verrà creata una pagina relativa a ciò in quanto le puntate saranno state sicuramente ideate dagli animatori e non da Eiichiro Oda? Axel 8 Già, ci tengo molto a fare un buon lavoro =)! Ti ringrazio per la tua spiegazione completa sui filler! Rimanendo su questo argomento ti pongo un'altra domanda per il futuro: ho visto che andranno create una pagina per ciascun episodio di One Piece dell'anime e, in questo caso, verranno create le pagine relative alle saghe fillers? Mi metto subito a leggere le pagine che mi hai consigliato! Axel 8 ps. i sondaggi sono stati anche una ottima idea per vedere quante persone visitino il sito! E' un peccato che non ci sia qualcuno disposto a dare una mano. Visto che ormai ho quasi finito la pagina di Nami (scriverò solamente la parte di Water 7 che conosco) hai una pagina in particolare da riscrivere o ne posso scegliere un'altra? Anche se sono corte le pagine che hai creato sono scritte in maniera ottima! Io penso che sia meglio giudicare la pagina dalla impostazione e da come è stata scritta piuttosto se è lunga oppure corta! Axel 8 Ti ringrazio per le risposte! Mi occuperò delle pagine che mi hai illustrato! Mi sono però solamente adesso accorto di una cosa: manca la parte che tratta dello stile di combattimento di Nami! Su questo avrei un'altra domanda (un'altra?! non eran già troppe le precedenti?) però prima ci ragiono un po' sopra: non esiste ancora la pagina sul Clima Takt nella wiki italiana e nella pagina inglese riguardante questa arma ci sono descritti tutti gli attacchi che Nami esegue mentre nella pagina inglese di Nami non ci sono. Nella pagina italiana di Nami si potrebbero inserire gli attacchi che esegue con il clima takt oppure vuoi che la pagina abbia la stessa struttura di quella inglese? In caso vuoi che abbia la stessa struttura di quella inglese si potrebbe mettere una specie di "avvertenza" per indicare al lettore che se gli interessa leggere le tecniche di Nami deve recarsi sulla pagina Clima Takt? Dopo il contorto ragionamente ti saluto: ciao! Axel 8 Ah ho visto adesso che pure sulla pagina inglese c'è il segnale di andare a visitare la pagina Clima Takt. A posto così! Axel 8 Infatti mi sono stupito nell'immagine del "Perfect Clima Takt". Allora da domani incomincio coi Dial ho visto inoltre che Water 7 è già stato in parte tradotto e lo lascio a te che sei più esperto, io avrei solamente aggiunto pochi concetti. Grazie per aver già trasportato il testo inglese sulla pagina! Axel 8 Copyright Ciao! Volevo portare alla tua attenzione il problema del copyright delle immagini: se per te va bene potrei iniziare a creare i template sul copyright come ho fatto nella wikia inglese e qualche categoria per raggruppare i files protetti, ma qui ci sarebbe un problema perchè praticamente quasi tutte le immagini sarebbere protette dal copyright (siamo in fondo una wikia su One Piece), ma mentre per gli screenshots dall'anime "non" ci sono problemi, tutto il resto (tipo le immagini dal manga), in teoria, non potremmo usarlo. Nella wikia inglese non c'è questo problema perchè in America è riconosciuto il principio del "fair use" ma in Italia no. Ora sbircando in giro ho visto che altre wikia italiane praticamente se ne fregano o "tollerano" questi files, sulla wikipedia italiana (qui loro politica immagini) si limitano ad avere solo un'immagine protetta a titolo esemplifcativo per articolo ed in ogni caso essendo "wikipedia" possono anche farsi dare le licenze. Un buon esempio è questa wiki, noi potremmo semplicemente tollerare e marcare le immagini come protette da copyright (e magari metterle sotto una categoria così da rendere più semplice la rierca in caso di problemi), poi non saprei neanche se questa sia una wikia italiana perchè il server mi risulta in germania a me. Se iniziamo adesso che la wiki è "piccola" di certo potremmo evitare problemi futuri. Magari potresti chiedere a qualche consiglio nella wikia centrale. Parlando d'altro, per i template non andrebbe meglio categorizzarli "ad albero" come fanno gli altri? Cioè adesso c'è solo la categoria template, ma sarebbe meglio creare sottocategorie per i vari tipi di template, anche se adesso ce ne sono pochi. Poi un'altra cosa, sai come si fa a modificare i campi della pagina di upload? Sarebbe comodo fare qualcosa simile a questa wikia, magari con descrizione/fonte(capitolo/episodio)/licenza/categorie. Si potrebbe personalizzare anche [http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Edittools questo template. Ok ho detto anche troppo! Cercherò anche di farmi vedere di più qua... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 18:05, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Indendevo proprio "i templates", perchè ci sono varie licenze, praticamente vorrei copiare tutti questi http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Image_Wiki_Templates , ho appena finito di sistemarli. Per la struttura ad albero intendevo così http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates , ma visto che noi ne abbiamo pochi possiamo creare solo un paio di categorie tipo, "Copyright template" (se li facciamo), Template utili, Template di navigazione, cmq faccimao che te lo dico quando voglio creare una categoria. Per le categoria del copyright direi una categoria principale Copyright immagini, con sicuramente le sottocategorie Protette da copyright e Senza licenza. Poi si potrebbe fare anche la sottocategoria Licenza libera, ma non è necessario. L'importante è tenere d'occhio quelle protette da copyright e quelle senza licenza. Poi non ci costa niente fare una cosa per bene tipo questa: *Copyright immagini **Protette da copyright ***Fair use ***Screenshots copyrighted ***Autorizzate **Licenza libera ***Pubblico dominio ***Licenza CC-BY-SA ***Licenza libera non specificata **Senza licenza Cioè qualcosa di simile a quello che fanno qua http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images_by_copyright_status in modo tale che ogni template aggiunga l'immagine alla sua rispettiva categoria, in questo modo possiamo organizzare facilmente tutte le immagini per copyright. Così se per esempio ci facessero storie per le immagini nella categoria fair use (perchè in Italia non vale) allora potremmo facilmente intervenire. So che può sembrare complicato, ma non ci costa nulla. Per i campi upload, beh almeno si può fare in modo di scelgiere la licenza? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:12, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Intendevo proprio quello, cioè fare dei template come il template , cioè che mettendo il template aggiunge una categoria alla pagina. Quello che dobbiamo decidere è quante categorie di immagini creare, a questo punto io opterrei per la strutture completa come ti ho messo sopra, così quando uno mette il template "fair use" aggiunge l'immagine alla categoria "fairuse", il template "Dominio pubblico" alla sua categoria e via dicendo, in modo che così avremo tutte le immagini ben organizzate. Per il sapere quale scegliere, potrei fare qulacosa di simile a quello che ho fatto qua. La storia dell'upload era quando clicchi il pulsante Carica foto, sotto la descrizione c'è un menù a tendina per la licenza, fare in modo che si può scegliere già da lì la licenza. Cmq non è importante, perchè sulla wikia inglese ce l'hanno e non funziona! Poi dobbiamo spiegare bene come scegliere le licenze, categorie, in modo che si prenda l'abitudine (anche di mettere la fonte), perchè è più facile adesso che ci sono "poche" immagini che più tardi. In tanto proporrò questa categorizzazione anche agli admin inglesi. Per la cronaca se trovo del tempo cercherò di imparare a creare un bot, come PX-Bot sulla wikia inglese, in modo che se ci sono operazione di routine come aggiungere categorie, o altro si può fare in automatico. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:56, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Si per le immagini sono d'accordo! Volevo dirtelo e se vogliamo farlo dobbiamo prima pensare quante categorie servono e come strutturarle (alcune possono essere ad albero). [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 21:23, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Ecco fatto! Ho finito di creare categorie e template, certo dovrò fare ancora qualche modifica ma sono pronti all'uso. Se vuoi vedere cosa ho fatto queste sono le categorie (e sono una sottocategorie di immagini), e questi sono i template sul copyright. Ora ti può sembrare complicato ma non cancellareli anche se alcuni vengono usati poco o quasi nulla, in futuro potranno servire. Per schematizzare come funziona: *Licenze immagini **Licenze libera ***Licenza CC-BY-SA -> ; ***Licenza libera non specificata -> ***Licenza su autorizzazione -> ***Pubblico dominio -> ; **Licenze non libera ***Fair use -> ***Gif protetta da copyright -> ***Screenshot protetto da copyright -> **Senza licenza -> *Immagini da altre wiki -> Ogni template aggiunge il file alla propria categoria. So che sembra complicato ma fidati in futuro potrebbe tornare molto utile avere i files organizzati così. Ora per spiegarti come usare i template è molto semplice: il 90% delle immagini sono protette da copyright, per cui se l'immagine viene dal manga, da una cover o altri merchandise usa ; se sono screenshot dell'anime o di un videogioco usa ; se sono gif usa . Questi sono quelli che verranno utilizzati quasi sempre, le licenze libere sono per i file creati (ex novo) dagli utenti (per intenderci anche se modifichi un'immagine dal manga, rimane sempre protetta), se hai creato tu l'immagine allora usa , altrimenti si dovrebbe guardare che tipo di licenza sia o semplicemente usare . Se non sai che tipo di licenza mettere usa . Questi template vanno messi nella sezione "Licenza" del file. Se non ti piacciono i nomi che ho scelto fammelo sapere prima di rinominarli così modifico anche i template associati. Per le categorie delle immagini, possiamo iniziare con queste: *Immagini **Immagini personaggi ***Ritratti ***Immagini profilo ***Concept art **Cover ***Cover volumi ***Ministorie ***Cover a colori **Frutti del diavolo **Taglie **Bandiere (o jolly roger) **Immagini informative **Immagini d'azione **Immagini a tutta pagina **Immagini di luoghi **Immagini narrative (o della storia) **Immagini dal manga (dividere le immmagini fra manga anime?) **Immagini dall'anime (dividere le immmagini fra manga anime?) **Immagini di sistema (questa lo già creata) **Licenze immagini (appena creato, per ordinare le immagini in base alla licenza) Questi sono suggerimenti decidiamo prima quali categorie creare, ma ti faccio presente che è più difficile creare una categori più tardi quindi se pensi che una categoria sarà utili è meglio crearla subito. Un'altra cosa, una volta create le categorie, non serve aggiungere le immagini alla categoria "immagini", ma dovrebbere essere aggiunte solo alle sottocategorie, perchè la categoria immagini dovrebbe contere solo le sottocategorie. Un ultima cosa tu sai perchè la categoria immagini non mi fa vedere le sottocategorie? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 10:14, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) Per le categorie avevo sbirciato nella wikia inglese, cmq la categoria immagini dovrebbe già avere delle sottocategorie, cioè "Categoria:Licenze immagini", "Categoria:Immagini di sistema e "Categoria:Immagini da altre wiki". Quindi perchè non le fa vedere? forse ci vuole tempo prima che si aggiorni... per quanto riguarda le altre categoria ecco alcune spiegazioni: i ritratti sono le immagini quadrate che si mettono nei template, le concept art sono schizzi, disegni concettuali di Oda (tipo quelli nelle sezioni "Prime versioni", le immagini narrative son quelle che si mettono nella sezione storia, le immagini di sistema sone quelle che si usano per il sito. Dividerle fra immagini da manga e da anime si forse è inutile quindi lascia perdere, ma cmq è utile avere un bel po' di categoria così riesci ad organizzare meglio le immagini altrimenti rimarrebbero alcune semplicemente nella categoria "immagini", oppure quasi tutte in quelle dei personaggi. Poi un'immagine può apppartenere a diverse categorie contemporanemente. Cmq fammi vedere tu come vuoi orgaizzarle. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 11:50, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ah controlla Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione, sono pagine che ho creato per sbaglio, perchè avevi cancellato la categoria? [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 15:12, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, ma non cacellarla perchè serve per il template Delete, in questo modo è più semplice richiedere una rimozione di una pagina. Quando uno vede una pagina inutile aggiunge il template e basta, se vuoi rinominala se non ti piace il nome, ma anche quando sarà "svuotata" servirà sempre in futuro, quindi ogni tanto dacci un'occhiata! E per la categoria immagini non capisco, prima mi aveva fatto vedere le sottocategorie e adesso non più... Quindi poi per le categorie immagini? Come vuoi strutturarle? Ah avevi poi sostituito la Wikia.css? (http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Leviathan_89#re:Templates_help) perchè il template di navigazione non si riduce ancora... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 17:04, mag 1, 2011 (UTC) Scuse Scusami tanto ma sono in un periodo veramente incasinato, quindi non riesco a svolgere completamente le mie mansioni :-( Tornerò a contribuire regolarmente massimo a fine maggio. In ogni caso se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutare segnalamelo ;-)-- . 11:38, mag 3, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Ciao! Ho iniziato ha categorizzare un po' le immagini, così pian piano mettiamo ordine... cmq per la categoria "One Piece Wiki" l'avevo creata come "categoria madre", così da non avere categorie orfane, la categoria "One Piece" dovrebbe raggruppare tutto ciò che riguarda il manga/anime. Era anche per questo che avevo messo la categoria "aricoli sul mondo reale" (adesso è un po' spoglia ma pensa che ci andranno gli articoli su compagnie e persone) sotto "one piece wiki". [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 22:04, mag 4, 2011 (UTC) Intendevo come questa (per compagnie intendevo tipo Shueisha, Toei animation, Star comics, o altro articoli sul mondo "reale"...) era una cosa preventiva, in modo da non lasciare articoli senza categoria o in una sbagliata. Se dici che non serve cancellala e metti Oda sotto "One Piece". [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 13:57, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ma forse mi confondi con qualcun'altro perchè io so tadurre dall'inglese. Se ti ricordi buona parte di "Nami" l'ho tradotta io. Avrei tradotto anche Oda, solo mi serviva una base. Ho creato l'articolo perchè mi sembrava un po' brutto non avere l'articolo sull'autore di One Piece... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 14:35, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Oda Scusa ma perchè hai eliminato i riferimenti e tutti i collegamenti dalla pagina di Oda? I collegamenti li avevo sistemati ed erano tutti in italiano mentre i riferimenti li avrei tradotti... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:27, mag 6, 2011 (UTC) Pagina Principale. Ok, fammi vedere un attimo se riesco a risolvere il problema, se nn ci riesco aggiusto anche le dimensioni dei template [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89'']] 16:07, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Scusa ma non vedo dove stia il problema... la casella è larga 350px e tutte le immagini sono settate a 300px. Quali ti danno problemi? 16:31, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Continuo a non vedere problemi... magari è un problema di compatibilità con il browser? Eppure tutte le immagini non dovrebbero sforare perchè sono settate a 300px... così è come la vedo io e non ho visto nessuna immagine sforare. Puoi anche eliminare l'immagine quando no serve più. 17:21, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok prova adesso, se non funziona fammelo sapere prima di annullare le modifiche così provo ancora un po' e se non funziona ancora usiamo l'ultima versione. Forse il tuo problema è che hai una risoluzione bassa di schermo, possibile? Che risoluzione hai? 17:58, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Adesso dovrebbe essere a posto. 18:41, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Lascia perdere, non va di nuovo... solo nell'anteprima funziona... vedo ancora di provare qualcosa poi rimetto l'ultima versione. 18:45, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Altre cose Per quanto riguarda le "alleanze" neache io so esattamente cosa intendano prova a chiedergli di spiegarsi meglio, ma penso intendano aggiungere tipo un template, o anche un seplice testo, con i link ai "partners". Nella pagina di padrinopedia in fondo ci sono i partners per cui penso una cosa del genere. Per quanto riguarda l'utilità, lo scopo è di migliorare la visibilità portando nuovi visitatori, ma anche aumentanto la visibilità su google perchè se altri sito hanno link che conducano qui, allora google-bot considera questo sito più "importante", ma questo naturalmente è abbastanza relativo. Parlando d'altro, pensi possa essere interessante attivare questa funzionalità? E' una specie di classifica per gli utenti, certo visto che siamo in quattro gatti non ha molto senso ma potremmo testarla e vedere come funziona, poi se ci saranno più utenti servirà anche as incitare a partecipare a contribuire. 16:31, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) RE Ho parecchie idee per i sondaggi: *Avversario preferito *Ammiraglio preferito *Che frutto ti piacerebbe mangiare? *Ti piace più One Piece o Naruto E altri. Posso tornare a eleggere l'articolo e il sondaggio della settimana, ma devo prima riuscire a levare la skin monaco :P Saluti. . 20:15, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Un'altra cosa, perchè due sondaggi? Non sarebbe meglio uno? La pagina poi riuscirebbe meglio esteticamente.-- . 20:18, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sapevo già come fare :D COmunque bisogna trovare un modo per riordinare la pagina principale poichè è con quella che ci "pubblicizziamo". CI penserò un po'. Comunque per i sondaggi: *Avversario preferito *Ammiraglio preferito (mi sono fissato :P) *Chi pensi sia il prossimo membro della ciurma di Rufy? *Qual è la tua tecnica preferita di Rufy? (questo lo si può utilizzare con tutti i personaggi) *La tua isola preferita? *Imperatore preferito (anche se è un po' presto poichè Kaido e Big Mom ancora non si sono visti) *Membro della flotta dei 7 preferito (anche vecchi membri) *Quale delle sei tecniche ti piace di più? (intendo quelle usate dalla CP9) *Preferisci la Merry o la Sunny? *Ti piacciono i filler nell'anime? *Filler preferito *Preferisci il manga o l'anime? *Il membro della ciurma di Rufy meglio disegnato *Il membro della ciurma di Rufy meglio caratterizzato Fin'ora queste sono le mie idee. Ah, poi sul sondaggio sui "cattivi" io direi di mettere solo quelli affrontati da Ruufy (Lucci, Creek, Arlong...) e la classica opzione "altro". Comunque torno a dire che penserò un po' a come riordinare la PP, dobbiamo trovare qualcosa. Ah, chiedi pareri pure ad altri utenti venuti durante la mia assenza, magari si rivelano delle "miniere d'oro" :D-- . 21:06, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Template Scheda Sono stati attivati i premi! Vediamo un po' come sono... cmq ho creato il Template:Scheda, traducendolo da quello ingelese, e a questo proposito potremmo considerare l'idea di mettere le schede a Nami, che ne dici? Magari quando si finisce di tradurla. 21:07, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Gli articoli lunghi di solito vengono spezzati per alleggerire il peso della pagina, ma questo lo possiamo decidere in seguito, in ogni caso adesso il template esiste e può essere utilizzato per mettere i link a delle sottopagine (anche se non penso ne esistano al momento). Per i premi non li vedi? Dovresti trovarli nel tuo profilo in alto a destra, Speciale:Leaderboard qui poi la "classifica". 21:22, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) :ah, per la cronaca i premi si possono personalizzare qua , ma solo gli amministratori possono accedervi. Non preoccuparti c'è ben altro da fare al momento, era solo per fartelo sapere. 21:31, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) Tabelle Espandibili Sempre riguardo alle tabelle espandibili... puoi provare a copiare questo codice qua? Dovrebbe risolvere il problema. 18:05, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) Immagini Avrei bisogno che tu facessi queste operazioni che ti segnalo perchè ho caricato male alcune immagini: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:La_spada_di_Ohm.jpg..jpg questa andrebbe rinominata senza la ripetizione del ".jpg" mentre andrebbe eliminata questa: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:La_spada_di_Ohm.jpg. Questa invece andrebbe rinominata con il ".PNG" in minuscolo: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:La_spada_di_Ohm.jpg Axel 8 Grazie per gli spostamenti e le rimozioni! Al resto ci penso io! Axel 8 Dial Nella parte riguardante il Perfect Clima Takt in inglese viene nominata un'arma chiamata "bo-staff". Ok "staff" vuol dire scettro ma il "bo" non ho capito a cosa si riferisse (forse alle sfere). Però non so come tradurlo. Se ci dai una occhiata, ho lasciato la riga in inglese e si trova nell'ultima riga del capoverso. Axel 8 Grazie! Axel 8 Ottimo! Adesso trovo meno difficoltà a tradurre, inoltre utilizzo il dizionario e non più Google Traduttore che fa un po'....ci siamo capiti =). Axel 8 Non preoccuparti capo, domani ci sarà un nuovo articolo in PP ;) Comunque non ho ben capito questo fatto delle medaglie... Potresti spiegarmelo meglio? Ah, per il template dell'AdS non ho capito cosa intendi, io vedo tutto normale... Che browser usi?-- . 20:58, mag 29, 2011 (UTC) La pagina Dial è solamente momentaneamente in questo stato perchè voglio vedere se mancano dei concetti che nella wiki inglese ci sono e nella pagina in italiano no. Axel 8 Nome Immagini Ciao, lo so che preferisci i nomi in italiano, ma ho caricato le immagini per il copyright con i nomi originali, perchè mi metteva meglio, in quel modo non dovevo andare a cambiare tutti i link nei template visto che avevo copiato i codici da quello che avevo fatto sulla wiki inglese, quindi non si possono lasciare così? Tanto quelle immagini sono usate solo nei template, per cui non importa molto come vengono chiamate... se vuoi le posso ricaricare, ma mi sembra un lavoro inutile. Ah poi hai provato a fare quello che ti ho detto per le tabelle espandibili? Perchè non vedo differenze quindi non capisco se non l'hai ancora fatto o non funziona... 17:26, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) No c'è la sezione più sopra, si vede che dopo ti hanno scritto altri e quindi non l'hai vista... cmq prova a copiare questo codice qua, e vediamo cosa succede. 19:52, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Non capisco... non funziona... lì dovrebbe essere definiti la classe "collapse collapsible" cioè di quelle tabelle espandibili... va be' ti farò sapere, magari non è l'unica cosa da fare. 20:10, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah non se se hai notato, ma ho tradotto il template "delete|reason=" in "Rimuovi|rimuovi=". E se va bene tenere quelle immagini in inglese allora puoi svuotare la Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione. 21:12, mag 30, 2011 (UTC) Immagine Ho aggiunto la licenza e la categoria, per la licenza tu metti TV se sono immagini dall'anime, mentre Fairuse se vengono dal manga o altre fonti ufficiali. La categoria ho messo "Immagini di personaggi" (scusa, ma se inizi a digitare "immagini" non ti compaiono tutte le altre categorie come suggerimenti?), quindi per le immagini che descrivono i personaggi usa quella. Per i personaggi ci sarebbe un'altra categoria, "Ritratti", che sarebbero le immagini quadrate che vengono utilizzate nei template (forse era meglio chiamarla "Primi piani" vero?). Se hai altri dubbi chiedi pure. 18:05, mag 31, 2011 (UTC) Per quel collage andrebbe benissimo semplicemente la licenza "Fair use" (in fondo quella per l'anime è sempre fair use, ma personalizzata, anche se ci sono meno problemi ad utilizzare gli screenshots che le immagini dal manga), comunque il le ho messe tutte due. I casi come questi puoi mettere anche più di una licenza se bisogno. Poi ricordati che se trovi la fonte aggiungila! Per quanto riguarda il template non credo di aver capiro bene... intendi dire che la linea del bordo è smussata mentre lo sfondo no? Provo a fare qualcosa... e se per te va bene creerei una categoria "Medaglie" per metterci tutte le immagini delle medaglie personalizzate. 20:53, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ho corretto la smussatura del template per l'immagine casuale... ed in previsione ho corretto anche quella dell'articolo della settimana. Ti piacciono? 21:13, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Dial L'ultima parte della sezione "Tipi di Dial" ha più immagini di seguito in sucessione; può rimanere così o hai qualche immagine che consiglieresti di togliere? Axel 8